tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 219
My name is Victoria Winters. A dawn, obscured by mists from the sea slowly creeps toward Collinwood, and through the morning mists a man emerges from the darkest pit a man can know, but the peace he looks for will not come with the day, but through the mists, into the morning – he brings with him the torments of the night. Episode 219 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Lela Swift and written by Ron Sproat. It was produced by Robert Costello and first aired on ABC on Friday, April 28th, 1967. This episode is part of "The Arrival of Barnabas Collins" storyline. In this episode, Sheriff Patterson consults with Roger about recent cattle slayings, and Doctor Woodard examines Willie Loomis' injuries. Synopsis Willie Loomis stumbles back into Collinwood. Jason McGuire corners him in the foyer and interrogates him as to his most recent venture. Willie is reluctant to say anything, but Jason knows that he was skulking around Eagle Hill Cemetery. Jason accuses Willie of grave robbing. Jason is finally fed up with Willie and prepares to drive him out of Collinsport for good. Willie however is still gravely ill. He begs Jason to let him stay. Jason reluctantly takes Willie back up to his room. That afternoon, Roger Collins goes into Willie's room and rouses him out of his slumber. Roger is convinced that Willie is perfectly healthy and is simply faking his illness in order to stay at Collinwood. He yells at Willie and demands that he leaves Collinwood at once. He tries to drag Willie out of bed, but Willie falls over, nearly unconscious. Roger goes downstairs into the drawing room and argues with Jason. He tells Jason that Willie is faking his illness, but Jason is convinced that Willie's illness is genuine. Roger gives Jason the number for the Collins family physician, Doctor Dave Woodard. Sheriff George Patterson telephones Roger Collins and asks him to come down to the police station. At the station, Patterson tells Roger that several cattle slayings have taken place on farms owned by the Collins family. All of the deceased cattle suffered from an acute lack of blood. Meanwhile, Doctor Woodard comes to Collinwood and examines Willie. Woodard concludes that Willie is suffering from an extreme loss of blood – not altogether different symptoms than that suffered from the dead cattle. He suspects that the blood was drained from the wound on Willie's wrist, but is amazed that the cut is very nearly healed. As day turns to night, Willie begins crying out in his sleep. It seems as if something is beckoning him. Wolves begin to howl on the grounds outside his window. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is featured on the VHS Dark Shadows Collector's Series (Volume 44) and disc 1 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 1 as well as disc 31 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Closing still: Collins family mausoleum. * This episode was recorded on April 24th, 1967. * No production credits are provided in this episode. * This episode features the first appearance of Dotor Dave Woodard, who is initially played by Richard Woods. Woods appears next in episode 229. In later episodes, the character will be played by Robert Gerringer. * This is probably one of the few Dark Shadows episodes that features no female characters. However, actress Alexandra Moltke does provide the opening narration to this episode. Allusions * The cattle mutilations were first referenced by Joe Haskell in episode 215. Bloopers * Louis Edmonds pauses several times as he tries to remember his lines during the argument scene in Willie's room. Quotes * Jason McGuire: I want to know one thing, and one thing only – what where you doing there? I demand an answer! .... * Roger Collins: " must say, you do this very well. In pretending to be sick, you manage to look sick. You look ghastly, Loomis. I mean this only as a compliment to your histrionic talents. .... * Roger Collins: I'm sure it won’t be anything important. I'm just not that lucky. .... * Dave Woodard: What the man is suffering from is a loss of blood – an extreme loss of blood. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1967/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Arrival of Barnabas Collins/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries